


Химера

by Yozhik



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то он точно знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Химера

Он не знает, какое из имён ей подходит меньше.  
Тэн, Исами – затаившийся зверь или лёгкое перо, впрочем, большой разницы нет.  
Тэн, старательно изображающая холодную фарфоровую статуэтку вроде тех, что валяются у него на чердаке; Тэн, говорящая о странном; Тэн, намеренно не похожая на того человека, которым она была; Тэн, ищущая ответы не там – Райан знает все грани этой её маски. Иногда ему хочется спросить, какова она, когда никто не видит, но он слишком хорошо помнит Исами, чтобы дразнить Тэн.  
– Разве здесь возможно быть одному? – качает она головой, когда Райан всё-таки – после третьего стакана вина – не сдерживается.  
В её голосе должно быть хоть немного тоски, сожаления или чего-то ещё, но Райан слышит только спокойствие. Спокойствие и – самую малость – удовлетворение.  
В приоткрытую дверь пробивается лучик света откуда-то снизу, доносятся чуть слышные голоса, и Тэн сбивает на пол пустой стакан, прежде чем невесомо присесть Райану на колени. Перо, думает он, придерживая её за руку, скользя пальцами по алым шёлковым лентам, – маленькое хищное перо, затаившийся пернатый тигр, как бы бредово это ни звучало.  
На её губах привкус вина и кажущаяся горечь зелёного чая – Райан слишком часто целовался с Тэн ещё тогда, ещё в первом акте, чтобы забыть этот чуть уловимый запах. Точно так же он никогда не перестанет чувствовать восточные благовония, копоть свечей и пыль старых книг в её волосах; точно так же красный шёлк на её руках всегда будет казаться тяжёлым и липким от крови. Точно так же она всегда останется фарфоровой статуэткой, нагретой в ладонях – но нагретой только снаружи. Райан знает, что ей нужно не тепло, что ей всего лишь нравится, как он отражает её, быть может, потому что он единственный видит дальше её масок и зеркал.  
Ему так странно думать, что именно Тэн, которая ещё переиграет их всех, даже Джона, именно Тэн вернулась в игру только за подтверждением своего существования.


End file.
